Origins of a Sorcerer
by The Create Card
Summary: Eriol Eli Moon's heading to Hong Kong as the final hope for Li's ailing mother. While he's there, he meets up with Meilin, who begins to ask about the days when he tested Sakura. With that, Eriol begins to look back at the past. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Arriving In Hong Kong

Summary: Li's mother is still falling ill and the Li clan has decided to look to an unconventional source for help. They look to Eriol Eli Moon. Now Eriol's on his way to Hong Kong, but while he's there, he begins to look back at memories of his first days in Reedington.

  


**Origins Of A Sorcerer:**

Episode 1- Arriving in Hong Kong

  


A peaceful day was passing by in Reedington. But he wasn't there on this day. He didn't enjoy those bright, peaceful days too much, anyway. He had more of a taste towards the dark and the macabre. He had grown up studying magic and perfecting his sorcery. At age 18, he had gone farther in his development than he ever dreamed of. In fact, he had become so skilled that an entire family was now turning to him for help. Things had changed so much since he was younger. He had matured into an amazing sorcerer.

His name was not Harry Potter.

His name was Eriol Eli Moon.

He never expected to receive any kind of call from the Li family. But apparently, the ailing Yelan Li remained ill and there appeared to be no signs of her recovering. What was even worse was the fact that her illness remained a mystery. Doctors have been baffled and the rest of the family has been helpless. All they could do was keep her resting comfortably, but her condition has been slowly deteriorating. With no one else to turn to, they turned to Eriol.

After receiving their call, Eriol made the arrangements to fly out to Hong Kong. A few days later, the day came for him to fly out to Hong Kong from Reedington. With two one-way tickets, Eriol boarded his flight at the crack of dawn.

Now, he found himself inside a plane, looking outside the window. As he watched the white clouds pass by, he began to wonder what the next few weeks would be like. It was difficult for him to say goodbye to Madison, even though they were both going through their share of tiffs. He didn't know when he would return to Reedington or if he would even get the job done.

The only thing Eriol knew for sure was that he was the Li family's last hope. The Li clan fully believed in him, as one half of Clow Reed's incarnation, that he could fully heal the mother of Li Showron.

The good thing was, he wouldn't be alone. He had his two faithful guardians at his side. One of them, Ruby, was seated right next to him. She had taken the form of an older girl, who had now reached age 24, to blend in with Tori Avalon and Julian Star, the false form of the guardian Yue. Her true form was the butterfly-winged guardian, Ruby Moon.

There was also Spinner, a little feline creature that easily blended in as a stuffed animal. He was an intelligent thing who passed his leisure time by enjoying literature and other books. He was one of the quieter guardians, unless he had gorged through sugary treats. Sugar had the potential to turn Spinner completely wild. His true form was the mighty winged panther, Spinner Sun.

"I never get tired of these plane trips," Spinner noted, as he kept his nose in another book.

"Will you hush?" Ruby whispered. "Somebody could hear you."

"I'm just saying, it's been years since our last plane trip. Haven't you missed the view?"

"I have," Eriol said. "I remember our first plane trip. And I remember what happened when we got off our first plane…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Airport**

P.O.V.: Eriol Eli Moon

This was a whole new world for Eriol. It was the first time he had been away from England. He wasn't familiar with the land of Japan. And the journey wouldn't be an easy one. He hadn't come for a vacation. He came because the time had come.

Eriol didn't think the time would come so soon. He knew his time would come the moment the rightful candidate passed the Final Judgment. The time was here. The candidate was deemed the rightful holder of the Clow Cards and now was the time to truly put her to the test. It was time for him to put his powers as the incarnation of Clow Reed to use.

Of course, while Eriol walked through the crowd, he began to notice that he his party had separated. He looked left and right and found no familiar faces.

"Ruby? Spinner? Where'd you two go?"

Not seeing any signs of either of his two guardians around, Eriol doubled back and went back the way he came. After walking through the large crowd, it didn't take him long to see exactly what the problem was. Ruby Moon, in her false form as a teenage girl, had been halted by airport security. The two guards were searching through all of her luggage and had stopped to inspect…a small stuffed animal.

"I don't want to tell you two how to do your job…" Ruby began.

"Then don't!" one of the guards snapped.

Eriol sighed and walked up to the guards. "Excuse me, gentlemen, she's with me. Is there a problem?"

"Your friend here can't seem to go through the metal detectors without setting them off," one of the guards answered. "It took some effort to get all the metal off her, including her earrings, the ring on her finger, her bracelets, and her watch."

Eriol groaned. "Ruby, I told you not to bring all that stuff with you!"

"Oh…but it makes me look so cute," Ruby whined. "And it makes me look like a natural woman, don't you think so, Master?"

"Master?" one of the guards repeated curiously.

Eriol chuckled nervously. "She always calls me that. It's because I'm…uh…Master Eriol Eli Moon, third degree blackbelt. And this young lady here is my apprentice."

The other guard looked at Eriol closely. "You're a little young to be a third degree blackbelt."

"Would you like to try me?" Eriol growled.

"No, sir. No need for a confrontation here," the first guard cut in. "We're just…having a look at this curious little stuffed animal your apprentice brought with her. We swore we just heard it talk."

Eriol sweatdropped. "Why…OF COURSE it talks! It's…a talking toy, don't you know."

Eriol picked up little Spinner, who had been placed on a small table. He started poking around his stomach, hoping the little one would take a hint and say something. Finally, Eriol got the idea to pull on Spinner's tail.

"YEOW!!"

"See? It talks."

The second guard leaned in. "Hmm…so it does. Does it say anything else?"

"Why don't we find out?" Eriol grinned. He pulled on Spinner's tail and waited for him to say something else.

"Somebody needs their head examined."

"Hey, was that thing talking to me?!" the guard demanded.

The first guard slapped his colleague in the back of his head. "Don't be silly! It's a toy! How could it be talking directly to you?"

"Exactly," Eriol nodded. "Now if there are no more problems with my young apprentice, can we go?"

"Yeah, I guess you're good to go. Just don't bring so much jewelry next time around. That's what your luggage is for."

Eriol waved Ruby over while Spinner peeked over at that second guard and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey! That thing stuck its tongue out at me!"

"You need a break, don't you?"

Eriol groaned as he just took Ruby's hand and tried to walk through the crowd, hoping to avoid any more run-ins with airport security.

"That was quick thinking, Master," Ruby noted.

"This isn't exactly my idea of blending in," Eriol said in his deeper voice. "You almost blew our cover. I warned you about bringing that jewelry!"

"But it DOES help me blend in. Remember? I'm supposed to be a girl."

"You're getting a little TOO into your role," Spinner pointed out.

"And YOU are supposed to stay quiet," Eriol snarled through gritted teeth. "You almost blew our cover, too! You're supposed to be a stuffed animal!"

"Sorry, Master."

"So are we headed to our new home?" Ruby asked.

"Not just yet," Eriol answered. "It's time for us to take a look at what we'll be doing during our time here. It's time we pay the chosen one a visit."

Ruby scratched the back of her head again. "What was her name again?"

Eriol chuckled. "Her name is Sakura."

* * *

Coincidentally, Eriol finished his retrospection just as the plane landed in Hong Kong. Everyone was clearing out of the plane, including Eriol and his two friends.

"I hope you two have learned something from that first experience," Eriol nagged. "I don't want any repeats this time around."

"Don't worry about a thing, Master," Ruby said confidently. "Nothing like that will happen again."

Just as Ruby said that, it was time to walk through the metal detectors. Eriol walked through his without incident. But sure enough, when Ruby walked through hers, it set off the machine's infernal warbling.

"Step over here, ma'am," a female security guard said.

Ruby stepped over. The guard frisked her and heard loud jingling. She started shaking Ruby furiously and dozens of articles of metal jewelry fell from her pockets.

Eriol could only stand there and slap his forehead. "Not again!"

* * *

Night had fallen. After the fiasco at the airport terminal, Eriol felt lucky to have even arrived at the Li family home. It was a virtual fortress, surrounded by solidly constructed walls that reached up to the heavens. With Ruby and Spinner still maintaining their false forms, there seemed to be no way in.

"Is there a front door to this place?" Ruby asked.

"I can scout the place if you want, Master," Spinner suggested.

Eriol shook his head. "The Li family is going through a troubled time. You can't blame them for exercising extra caution. But I should be able to get us in. Here's a little spell I've been working on lately."

Eriol relished these opportunities to try out new spells. So he brought out his large staff and waved it over himself and his guardians.

"Now walk forward."

Eriol and his guardians had no problem simply walking through the wall. The transparency spell worked. They had made it into the Li family home.

Ruby looked around. "This is a pretty big place, Master. Any idea where to go?"

"We've got all night," Eriol answered. "Let's start over there."

* * *

An hour later, Eriol and his guardians had come up empty. There were no signs of any members of the Li clan anywhere. As they continued through their search outside, Ruby stopped when she saw a wooden dummy outside.

"Hey, check this out! I've seen one of these before."

Spinner flew over. "Of course you have. It's a Mook Jung. It's what martial artists use to practice their moves while simultaneously learning how to defend themselves."

"Really? I love these things! Watch me, Spinner!"

Ruby started striking the wooden dummy, creating an impressive display of strength, quickness, and agility. The dummy didn't strike her back once. As impressive as it was, Eriol soon grew tired of it.

"Ruby, enough! You're going to attract attention!"

"Oh, Master. But there isn't even anybody…HEY!"

Ruby turned around just in time to see someone, covered by the shadow of night, come running up to Ruby and leap in with a kick to her chest. Ruby got knocked back with only the Mook Jung to break her fall.

"How dare you break into these hallowed grounds!" the female voice shouted. "Get out of here or I'll wipe the floor with all of you!"

Ruby got to her feet. "That dummy really hurts! You'll pay for that!"

Ruby was about to change into her true form, but Eriol held out his hand.

"Ruby, no!" he commanded. He turned to the woman still in the shadows. "We are not intruders. We have been called to help Yelan Li. I am Eriol Eli Moon."

The woman stopped in her tracks. "I THOUGHT you looked familiar!"

The mysterious woman finally stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself.

It was eighteen-year-old Meilin Rae.

Eriol's eyes widened. "I remember you!"

"We didn't see too much of each other in the past," Meilin said. "But I know who you are…the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"HALF his reincarnation," Eriol corrected.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that right now, you're our best hope. Please, come take a look at Yelan."

Eriol allowed Meilin to lead him over by the hand while Ruby tried to pick herself up and put the Mook Jung dummy upright.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"So you're the sorcerer Li and Sakura told me about," Meilin said. "I never pictured you as half the reincarnation of Clow Reed when I first saw you all those years ago."

"To tell you the truth, it took me a while to cope with all of that, as well," Eriol replied. "Believe me, when we first met, I wasn't half the sorcerer I am now. I may have put Sakura through a lot back then, but I was learning, too."

Meilin stopped and gazed into the sorcerer's eyes. "You know…I haven't had much time to talk to Avalon these days. And I've never heard…well…your side of what happened. I'm sure you've got a lot of stories to tell. You interested in sharing?"

Eriol thought about that. He would be awfully busy trying to help Yelan, but getting his past out in the open during his breaks didn't sound like such a bad idea. The only fly in the ointment was that telling his stories would take a while.

Of course, he didn't know how long he would be in Hong Kong.

"Well…sure. I see no harm in it."

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	2. Recalling The Card Mistress

Author's Note: Those of you who are familiar with my work know I absolutely hate Eriol's dub name, but have mellowed somewhat, though I still refer to him as Eriol Eli Moon. So how will that fit in the context of this story? Read on and find out! ^_^

  


Summary: After getting his foot in the door, Eriol and the guardians walk into their living quarters. After looking at the condition of Yelan Li for the first time, Eriol begins to reminisce with Meilin and begins to look back at the first time he looked at Sakura.

  


**Origins Of A Sorcerer**

Episode 2- Recalling the Card Mistress

  


Meilin never expected the sorcerer to arrive so soon. The sudden development had caught her completely off-guard, which was why she had jumped to the conclusion that someone broke into the grounds of the Li clan. She felt awfully embarrassed about it afterwards.

With Eriol Eli Moon already being led to Yelan Li's bedside, that left Meilin with the task of leading the two guardians that accompanied him to their living quarters. To make up for her presumptuousness, she found herself carrying all the luggage, which was no problem for a girl like Meilin. She had spent so many years training that she had developed great strength for a girl her age. When Meilin reached the bedroom, she slid the door open and placed their bags down.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. Eriol will sleep next door."

Ruby looked around. "Cozy." She hung her jacket on the coat rack and spied the painting on the wall. "Hey, who's this?"

Ruby had her eye on a painting of a middle-aged woman decked in a traditional kimono holding a fan in front of her lips. All that left was the spectacle that was her eyes. Her demeanor gave off a fierce, yet elegant, vibe. She was certainly beautiful.

Meilin frowned. "That's a picture of Yelan Li, Li Showron's mother and soon-to-be matriarch of the Li clan…back in better days. Ever since she fell ill, she hasn't been the same."

"What exactly is ailing her?" Spinner asked.

"That seems to be the big mystery," Meilin answered. "Nobody knows. We've had everybody come look at her, but nobody can determine what she's fallen ill to. That's why we've called Eriol. As half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, we feel he is our last hope." She sighed deeply. "I just hope he's the answer like everybody says he is."

* * *

Eriol stood over Yelan Li's bedside. But the woman was fast asleep and he figured it was best not to wake her up. If it was as bad as he was told it was, then she would need all the rest she could get. Eriol figured it would be best to just walk out for the time being.

After taking a brief look at Yelan Li, Eriol decided it was time to retire for the evening. He walked back to the living quarters he was given, remembering the directions Meilin had given him. He walked through the front door and heard a running faucet from the kitchen.

"Ruby, isn't it a little late to be doing chores?"

"Ruby's in her room. Are you back already?"

Eriol walked into the kitchen to see Meilin Rae, in an apron, doing dishes. He couldn't help but smirk. "I never pictured you as the type to be doing dishes."

"How's Yelan?" Meilin asked, not even cracking a smile.

"Oh…she's resting comfortably. Taking the time to wake her at this hour wouldn't be the best course of action. The best thing to do would be to wait until morning. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I don't sleep much these days," Meilin answered. She put the last dish down and turned off the faucet. "Besides…I've wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Meilin took Eriol's hand and led him into the living room and sat him in the middle. There were no couches or chairs. It was like a dojo. There was only the floor and decorative furniture.

"I've heard a lot about you," Meilin began.

"Who told you?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Your girlfriend. Madison and I keep in touch. After all, she does have Li living in her guesthouse. Last I checked, you two had a fight."

"That feels like ancient history.* I can't believe she hasn't gotten over that yet."

"She has told me a lot about you, but only as Eriol Eli Moon the person. I haven't heard much about…well…Eriol Eli Moon the sorcerer. It would be nice to know just why everybody seems to have so much faith in you, even though you ARE half the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I'd like to know more."

Eriol nodded. "No harm in that. What exactly would you like to know?"

Meilin put her words carefully. "The past. When you first arrived in Reedington. And the time you tested Sakura Avalon. I'd like to know all about it."

Eriol thought about that. It had been a long time since that popped into his head. "Granted. I guess you'd like me to start from the beginning?"

"Better than starting from the end," Meilin scoffed.

"I guess you make a good point. Well…I had just arrived in Reedington. Ruby and Spinner wanted to see our new home, but I knew there was something we had to do first…"

* * *

**Flashback: Outside Sakura Avalon's House**

P.O.V.: Eriol Eli Moon

The darkness of night set the mood perfectly. It was the atmosphere that morbid and gothic individuals loved more than anything. And it set the tone for Eriol's arrival. From the distance, he could see the house of the chosen candidate. This was the one he had traveled thousands of miles to see.

Eriol had taken a position outside the house where he couldn't be seen. His guardians had reverted to their true forms. And they had a perfect view of the candidate's window.

"Which one is it?" Spinner Sun asked.

"I think they all have some unique power," Ruby Moon replied.

"That's very true," Eriol pointed out. "The brother can see the dead. And you all know the father's secret. And then there's the candidate, herself."

The three of them looked through the window and noticed a young eleven-year-old girl lying on her stomach and conversing with a little stuffed animal.

"That's her," Eriol said. "Sakura Avalon. She's the one who's holding all the cards. She managed to overcome all odds to become Mistress of the Clow Cards. An ordinary girl with an extraordinary destiny."

"Doesn't look like much," Ruby Moon scoffed. "Though she does look adorable."

"She may not be much," Eriol smirked. "But that's why we're here. We're here to put her to the test…and ensure that she truly makes the cards her own."

"When do we start?" Spinner Sun asked.

"We start tomorrow. It's…my first day of school. I will be in Sakura's class. Ruby, you'll start at the high school and keep an eye on Sakura's brother and Yue's false form."

"What about me?" Spinner Sun wondered. "What should I do?"

Eriol scratched his chin. "Uh…you can clean the house."

"Oh wonderful," Spinner Sun grumbled. "An all-powerful guardian reduced to housework."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Master."

"Good. Tomorrow should be very interesting…especially if the time has come."

Eriol looked through the window one more time and saw Sakura Avalon with a bright smile on her face.

"Time to meet the Card Mistress personally."

_~----------~_

_[Eriol: Now I may be an all-powerful sorcerer, but there's still something to said about first-day jitters. You know what I mean?]_

[Meilin: Absolutely! I've been there before.]

[Eriol: Then you must know how the first day of school must have gone…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Eriol Eli Moon

Eriol was feeling nervous. Although he was a very powerful sorcerer, he was still a young boy and the first day of school would always bring butterflies.

_~* Ok, ok, I know I'm on a mission. I'm a capable sorcerer. I should be just fine. And I should have no problem blending in. Hmm…but I do look like a tool with this uniform. How do guys wear this? I look like a sailor boy. *~_

Eriol put his ear by the door and heard the teacher speaking to the class. He was seconds away from being introduced. Sure enough, he was signaled in by the teacher, Mr. Terada.

"Why don't you go sit behind Li?"

Eriol recognized Li Showron. He was the other Clow Card candidate who came on behalf of the Li family from Hong Kong. He was the one who helped Sakura through everything and helped her with some crucial captures. As soon as he was directed, Eriol walked to his new seat.

That's when Eriol laid eyes on Sakura Avalon. She looked much better in her uniform. They always seemed to work better for girls than for guys. As soon as Sakura looked his way, he smiled.

"Hi, Sakura!"

Sakura gave him a strange look. At first, Eriol thought it was because of the English accent. He was used to speaking with his normal, deep, intimidating voice, which he had to forego while he was maintaining this charade.

_~* Why is she looking at me like that? It's like she's never met me be…uh oh. *~_

It hit Eriol like a ton of bricks. He had blurted out her name and yet she had never even introduced herself to him. It must have sounded suspicious.

_~----------~_

_[Meilin: So what else happened?]_

[Eriol: Well, things got more interesting at lunchtime…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (Lunchtime)**

P.O.V.: Eriol Eli Moon

Lunch couldn't come soon enough for Eriol. He was ready to finally approach Sakura face-to-face for the first time. She was sitting under a tree on a blanket with some of her friends, including Li. Eriol sighed deeply and walked over towards her. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked over at Eriol.

"You're the new transfer student," one of the other girls said. "What was your name again?"

Eriol cleared his throat and was about to introduce himself, prepping his phony voice.

"I remember!" Sakura smiled. "His name's Eli."

Eriol furrowed his brow. "Uh…no…"

The dark-haired girl next to Sakura giggled. "Have a seat, Eli."

_~* ELI?! Oh, I hate that name! I don't want everybody calling me that for the whole year. *~_

Eriol took his seat. "Uh…can I just say…"

"So where did you transfer from, Eli?" Sakura asked.

Eriol sighed. It was obvious he wouldn't get through the name issue today. "I transferred from England. This is my first time here in Japan."

"Oh, he's British!" another girl squealed. "My name's Chelsea and you're the first British boy I've ever met!"

The boy next to her then started rambling. "Did you know the first British person to ever set foot on Japanese soil arrived here 500 years ago? He almost went mad five days into his trip because he didn't have any tea, but he ran into some friendly natives who prepared a humongous feast with Japanese turkeys…OW!"

Chelsea grabbed the boy by the ear. "That's enough, Zachary. No need to scare the new kid off on his first day."

Sakura got to her feet and pulled Eriol up by the hand. "Eli…I need to talk to you for second."

Li was taken aback. "Sakura…"

"Li, I'll be right back."

Sakura started leading Eriol to an isolated area. Eriol looked back and noticed that Li wasn't taking his eyes off of them. In fact, it was almost like a vein was popping out of his forehead.

Finally, Sakura had Eriol alone. "Uh…out of curiosity…how did you know my name earlier? I don't think I introduced myself to you."

Eriol knew he had to think fast and come up with a good cover story. He couldn't blow his cover from day one.

"Oh…it's because…uh…I talked to one of your friends. She told me I definitely needed to meet the blond-haired beauty named Sakura Avalon."

Sakura blushed. "Oh…" She giggled. "Really? Which friend?"

Eriol had to think of another quick fib. "The…one…with…the glasses…"

"Nikki?"

"That's her!"

Eriol breathed a sigh of relief as he dodged a bullet. Then he looked over and saw Li Showron again, who was glaring a hole right into him. Eriol couldn't help but smirk.

_~* Somebody looks jealous. Hey…this could be fun. *~_

* * *

Meilin couldn't help but laugh. "You mean Li was jealous from day one?"

"If turned any redder, he'd be a tomato," Eriol grinned.

Meilin giggled. "That sounds like me. You should have heard what I did when *I* first met Sakura."

Eriol looked up at the clock. "It's almost two in the morning."

Meilin gasped. "You're right!" She stood up and pulled Eriol up by the hand. "Let me show you to your room. You think we'll have time for another story sometime?"

Eriol knew the answer to that. The effort to heal Yelan Li of her illness would be a long one.

"Trust me. We'll have time."

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
